1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a digital broadcast receiver and a method for providing a graphical user interface using a digital broadcast receiver. More particularly, embodiments may relate to a digital broadcast receiver for allowing a user to easily enter desired information using a graphical user interface displayed on a display screen and a method for providing a graphical user interface.
2. Background
Broadcast receivers may provide content produced by broadcast stations that may be transmitted through radio transmission media, such as terrestrial, cable and/or satellite broadcasting. A user may watch the transmitted content through a broadcast receiver capable of receiving the transmitted content via the respective transmission media.
However, as digital broadcast technologies based on digital broadcasting are developed and become commercially available, breaking from existing analog broadcasting, various types of content services (e.g. real-time broadcasts, Contents on Demand (CoD), games and news) may be provided to the user using an Internet network coupled to each home, besides the existing transmission media or cable media.
An Internet Protocol TV (IPTV) may be an example of providing content services over the Internet. The IPTV may be a service that transmits and provides various information services, moving image content, broadcast content, etc. to a user's receiver over the Internet. The Internet network may be implemented based on an Internet Protocol (IP) on various networks including an optical cable network, coaxial cable network, Fiber To The Home (FTTH), telephone network, wireless network, etc.
In using the Internet network, bidirectionality may be additionally provided and the user may watch data of a desired content service at his or her convenience. This may differ from general terrestrial broadcasting.